Scrooge and Baymax
by Smarty 94
Summary: Scrooge and Baymax get separated from their families and try to return and get along with each other while avoiding Motar and Joker. Meanwhile; Blue Beetle and Stargirl get involved in one of Booster Gold's schemes and try to help him save a cat that was mutated by Animo.
1. The McDuck Mall

At the Crimson Dragon; the place was being remodeled to look like Scrooge McDuck as a sphinx.

Scrooge was watching tons of construction workers doing tons of work.

"Alright, alright everyone, keep on working, this store isn't going to remodel itself you know." said Scrooge.

Then a metal beam landed on his foot, making the duck scream in pain.

"THAT WAS VERY PAINFUL!" yelled Scrooge.

Then Baymax appeared.

"Hello, I am Baymax; your personal healthcare companion." said Baymax.

Scrooge became confused.

"What in the great Loch Ness is this?" said Scrooge.

Baymax tilted his head.

"You appear to of had your webbed foot crushed by a metal beam." said Baymax, "Suggested treatment, icing the foot."

"It's nothing." said Scrooge.

Then a one to ten chart appeared on Baymax's chest.

"On a scale from one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" said Baymax.

"One." said Scrooge.

Baymax looked at Scrooge.

"Are you satisfied with your care?" said Baymax.

Scrooge groaned.

"Wow, very persistant." Scrooge said to himself.

He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I am satisfied with my care." said Scrooge.

Baymax looked at the duck

"I can tell your lying." He said.

Scrooge whistled.

"That is very amazing, a medical bot with a built in lie detector." said Scrooge, "How would you like to work as the in mall medical doctor, no charge since you're a robot. That looks like a balloon."

Baymax was confused.

"Me work here?" He asked.

Scrooge nodded.

"I'll even let whoever built you work here as well." said Scrooge.

Baymax did some thinking before walking off.

Scrooge groaned.

"What ever happened to just saying something as an indicator on thinking about it?" said Scrooge.

He went after Baymax.

Baymax walked into Toon Manor and past the living room where Wander and Owen were watching TV and saw the balloon like bot walking by.

Then Scrooge entered the mansion before walking by as well.

"What, no hello from the richest duck?" said Owen.

"How rude." said Wander.

"Oh yeah." said Owen.

Baymax walked into a bedroom and stood on his recharging station before delfating and going inside the device.

Scrooge saw this and groaned.

"Can't believe I spent almost half the day following some baloon like character to see what he was doing, and it turned out he was living with those do gooders that Launchpad lives with." said Scrooge.

He sighed.

"INTRUDER!" yelled a voice.

Scrooge was hit in the back of the head by a frying pan before falling to the ground passed out.

Hiro who was holding the frying pan looked at the passed out Scrooge as Bugs came by and saw it.

"What did you do?" said Bugs.

"Taking care of a tresspasser." said Hiro.

Bugs shook his head.

"That tresspasser was none other then Scrooge McDuck, the richest duck in Duckberg." said Bugs.

Hiro became shocked.

"Uh oh." He said.

Scrooge groaned before standing up.

"Not the first time someone tried to attack me from behind." said Scrooge.

 **Flashback**

Scrooge was at some type of country club golfing when Glomgold snuck up from behind with a seven iron golf club.

Glomgold smirked.

"Fore." he said quietly.

He prepared to swing the club when Scrooge looked down and saw something.

"Oh hey, a nickel." said Scrooge.

He bent down as Glomgold swung the club and accidentally hit Gaston across the face.

The second richest duck in Duckberg became shocked as Scrooge walked off with the nickel.

Gaston turned to Glomgold angrily.

"Did you just hit me with a seven iron?" said Gaston.

Glomgold gulped.

He was grabbed by the neck before being dragged off.

 **End Flashback**

"Five hours later, he ended up in the emergency room for five days." said Scrooge.

Hiro laughed.

"Wow, that must have been quite the beating from Gaston." said Hiro.

"It was." said Scrooge.

"Now why're you here?" said Bugs.

"Well, I had offered the balloon robot a job at my newly owned Crimson Dragon Mall which I'm remodeling and renaming The McDuck Mall." said Scrooge.

"Nice name." said Hiro.

"Thanks, and was hoping to offer the bots creator a job as well." said Scrooge.

Hiro is shocked.

"Me?" He asked.

Scrooge became shocked.

"You built this bot?" said Scrooge.

"I rebuilt it the second time, the first time was my brother Tadashi(god rest his soul), and you can see where this is going." said Hiro.

Scrooge nodded.

"I see." said Scrooge, "Tell you what, since I've got some Robo Apes from when I tricked McFist into selling his mall to me, I'll hire you as a repair man."

Hiro smiled.

"Only if some of my friends get jobs here." He said.

Scrooge became confused

"Other friends?" said Scrooge.

"Yep, in San Fransokyo." said Hiro.

"What is that, Tokyo mixed with San Fransisco?" said Scrooge.

"Something like that Scrooge." saod Hiro.

"That's Mr McDuck to you kid."explained Scrooge.

Hiro became confused.

"Mr McDuck?" said Hiro.

"He'll allow you to call him Scrooge when you've earned the honor." said Bugs.

Hiro nodded.

"I see." He said.

"Hey guys." a Voice said.

Everyone saw Sonic coming.

"Sonic." the three said.

Sonic turned to Scrooge and smiled.

"Grandpa Scrooge." said Sonic.

Hiro became confused.

"He has the honor of calling you Scrooge and Grandpa?" said Hiro.

Scrooge chuckled.

Hiro is confused.

"What?" He asked.

"It was more then an honor, the kid saved my life once and gave him those honors." said Scrooge.

 **Flashback**

Several years ago; Scrooge in his original 1987 Ducktales show appearance was tied up to a rope over some hot lava and being lowered to it by Magica who laughed evily.

"Give me your first dime, or else." said Magica.

"Never, I'll never let you have me first dime." said Scrooge, "I'd rather die then let an evil witch have it."

Magica laughed at that.

"Very well." She said and laughed again. "Goodbye McDuck."

However; a gust of wind appeared that blew Magica over to a boulder.

The sorceress duck groaned in pain before looking up to see that Scrooge was gone.

The duck became mad.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Magica screamed.

The same gust of wind appeared on the main land and a very confused Scrooge was placed on a park bench by a young Sonic.

"You really shouldn't be messing with magical beings, it could really bite you in the butt one day." said Sonic.

Scrooge was shocked by that.

"How would you know?" said Scrooge.

Sonic streatched while chuckling.

"I know more things then you'd think oddly enough." said Sonic.

Scrooge nodded.

"I see." said Scrooge, "And who might you be?"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." said Sonic.

Scrooge smiled.

"I'm Scrooge McDuck, the richest billionaire of Duckberg." said Scrooge.

"Why don't I call you Grandpa Scrooge?" said Sonic.

Scrooge became confused

"Grandpa Scrooge?" said Scrooge.

"Yeah, think of me like your grandson." said Sonic.

Scrooge smiled.

"That does sound good." said Scrooge.

He then laughed.

"Plus I can legaly adopt you." Said Scrooge.

"I should warn you, I really like adventuring." said Sonic.

Scrooge chuckled.

"Same here." said Scrooge.

 **End Flashback**

"Yeah, just like that." said Sonic.

Hiro was shocked by the story.

"Wow." said Hiro.

"Meet many strange people when you get to be my age." said Scrooge.


	2. Training

In the Watchtower training room; Jaime Reyes in his Blue Beetle armor, but minus the helmet was sparing with Black Canary.

The canary crying metahuman did a roundhouse at Jaime who dodged before Black Canary did a sweep kick, knocking Jaime off his feet.

The woman chuckled.

"Need to be more prepared then that Jaime." said Black Canary.

She helped Jaime to his feet.

"Could I help it if I have artificial powers that I rely on most of the time?" said Jaime.

"I can scream very loudly for a power, and I mostly rely on fighting skills." said Black Canary.

"Please that scream could wake the dead." said the Armor, "Besides no female can handle me."

"Maybe I can." said Black Canary.

Jaime then put some noise canceling headphones on before Canary did the Canary cry.

"OH GOD, MAKE THE BITCH STOP!" said Khaji Da.

Later in the cafeteria; Jaime and Stargirl were getting food.

"That woman is crazy, why is she even in the League?" said Khaji Da.

Star girl laughed.

"Because she's Green Arrows girlfriend." said Stargirl

Jaime became confused.

"Really?" said Jaime.

"Well the real story is this; during the Justice Leagues expansion period after the Thanagarian invasion, the senior members brought tons of other heroes, myself and my step dad included into the organization to expand their helping hands, but the group needed one hero to keep everyone honest, so Batman had the idea to get Green Arrow into their ranks to make sure no one went evil. And Canary is the reason Green Arrow sticks around." said Stargirl.

"So Batman basically used Black Canary as eye candy to convince Green Arrow to stay in the League?" said Jaime.

"Batman is stupid." said the Beetle Armor.

Jaime then punched the scarab really hard.

"OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" yelled Khaji Da.

"For being an idiot." said Jaime.

"Okay." said Khaji Da.

The two exited the serving area with food on their trays before going to sit down at a table that Ben was at.

"So how's business?" said Ben.

"Kind of boring in a way since I've been here for only three days. The only interesting thing I saw during that time was the Beagle Boys and Scarecrow robbing a bank, and that was only my first." said Jaime.

"I told you we should have taken on the mission to get Gaston's tiger back." said Khaji Da.

 **Flashback**

Dominator was looking at a cage with a tiger in it and chuckled.

"How was the mission?" Dominator.

A bruised up Joker and Quackerjack appeared.

"Dangerous and amazing." said Joker.

Dominator squeeled.

"Was it successful?" said Dominator.

"Well, we lost about 132,000 of Eggman's 150,000 eggbots, 95,000 of them being elites, about 19 and a half of 21 submarines, and 43 of 50 unmanned jets, and all to Gaston alone." said Quackerjack.

Dominator became shocked as one of her eyes started twitching.

"So I'd say that was a success." said Joker.

"Yep." Quackerjack said before turning to Dominator, "What's your opinion boss?"

Outside the base; all the windows broke due to Dominator screaming angrily.

 **End Flashback**

"Yeah, every new recruit has to take on a minimal threat level on their first day." said Ben.

"Green Arrow took on an energy monster on his first day on the job." said Stargirl.

Ben did some thinking.

"Fair enough. And on my first day, me, Meek, Lincoln, The Atomic Puppet, Joey, and Pauline forced Luthor off this space station." said Ben.

Jaime whistled.

"Not bad for what made you a Leagure." said Jaime.

Ben nodded.

"Yep." said Ben.

"WHAT UP BITCHES!" yelled a voice.

The group looked up to see Booster Gold entering a room while laughing.

"I TOOK OUT A METAL EATING MONSTER!" yelled Booster Gold.

"Why is he in this organization?" said Jaime.

Stargirl sighed.

"That's what most of us are still trying to find out." said Stargirl.

Booster Gold scoffed.

"I'm an awesome hero." said Booster Gold.

"Yeah, one who ran away from his boring life in the 25th century to become a hero. And I'm guessing you created that metal eating monster." said Ben.

"No I didn't." said Booster.

Then Skeets entered the room.

"What do you want me to do with the remains of that metal eating monster we created?" said Skeets.

Everyone glared at Gold

"HEY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" He shouted and sighed, "Now if you excuse me I'm gonna visit Blue Beetle."

He walked off.

"Which one?" said Stargirl.

"Probably go back in time to visit one of the previous Beetles." said Jaime.

"I'd say Ted Kord, the two were the best of friends before he was killed." said Khaji Da.

Ben shook his head.

"He really shouldn't be time traveling like that, it could have consequences for us." said Ben.

Batman came in and heard that.

"He may be reckless sometimes but even he deserves to see a old friend sometimes." said Batman.

"By messing with the space time continum?" said Jaime.

"Yep." Batman said before walking off.

"Anywho, you've got any plans Jaime?" said Stargirl.

Jaime did some thinking.

"Well, I do plan on seeing that Jumanji film with Dwayne Johnson, Kevin Hart, and Jack Black tonight." said Jaime.

"That's an interesting movie, like that one part where-"Ben said before Jaime turned one of his hands into a cannon and fired some blue goo on the omnitrix wearer's mouth, silencing him.

"No spoilers." said Jaime.

Then Booster Gold appeared again.

"I just had another idea for a get rich quick scheme and to make myself look like a hero." said Booster Gold.

Everyone just stared at the man.

"Nope, I'm out." said Ben.

He walked off.

"Maybe we should eknowledge the elephent in the room." said Stargirl.

Then a Kryptonite made elephant was pushed into the room by Superman who was wearing a radiation suit.

Everyone looked at the Elephant.

"What the hell?" said Jaime.

"I confiscated this statue from Luthor." said Superman.

"Uh huh, and what's with the radiation suit?" said Booster.

"To keep from being exposed to the kryptonite." said Superman.

Jaime then stood up as his armor disappeared, revealing he was in a black leather jacket, green shirt, blue jeans, and purple shoes.

"I'm going to see Jumanji now." said Jaime.

Stargirl blushed.

Jaime noticed her blushing.

"What?" said Jaime.

Stargirl smiled.

"Nothing." She said and pushed him out of the way and ran off

Jaime was confused before turning to Booster Gold.

"So what's this plan of yours anyways?" said Jaime.

BG smirked.


	3. Joker and Motar Team Up

With Scrooge; he was in the Money Bin.

The duck was currently swimming around in his money.

The rich duck smiled.

"This is the life." He said and closed his eyes.

"Hello." A Familiar Voice said.

Scrooge became shocked and saw Baymax over him.

The duck became shocked.

"How did you get in here? I've got the bin locked up from the inside." said Scrooge.

"There was a hole in the wall." said Baymax.

Scrooge scoffed.

"No there isn't." said Scrooge.

He then looked up to see that there was a hole in the wall and that Duncan was at it.

"There is now." said Duncan.

Scrooge growled.

"Do you have any idea how much it's going to cost to repair that wall?" said Scrooge.

"Why do you care, you're rich, even more so then my roommates combined." said Duncan.

"I didn't get to where I am by spending lots of money." said Scrooge.

"Your as cheap as Krabs." said Duncan.

Scrooge huffed.

"I may love money but I love my family more then money." said Scrooge .

Duncan shook his head.

"Now get out of here before I call security." said Scrooge.

Duncan sighed.

"Fine." Duncan said before walking off.

Scrooge sighed.

"Alright, what do you want?" said Scrooge.

Baymax turned to Scrooge.

"I want to get to know you." He said.

Scrooge chuckled.

"What's there to know? I'm a duck from Glasgow Scotland who was working as a shoe shiner during my youth, and a man gave me an American dime which inspired me to move to America to gain my wealth." said Scrooge.

Baymax nodded.

"And after moving, I started adventuring and made tons of money." said Scrooge.

He then chuckled.

"I even brought my nephew and niece along." Said Scrooge.

"You don't say." said Baymax.

Scrooge sighed.

"Yeah, but then me own niece mysteriously left with a spear we found and me and Donald never spoke to each other for ten years after that." said Scrooge.

Baymax nodded and hugged Scrooge.

"There there feather baby." He said.

Scrooge became confused.

"Feather baby?" said Scrooge.

He looked at Baymax.

"What's that all about?" said Scrooge.

"No idea, I was wasted on not having a lot of battery life one time." said Baymax.

Scrooge nodded.

"Anyway I have something to show you." said Baymax.

Moments later Baymax was in his hero armor.

Scrooge became shocked.

"Interesting." said Scrooge.

He climbed up on Baymax.

"This'll be a bumpy ride." said Baymax.

Scrooge chuckled.

"Please, I've fought tons of dangerous creatures in my life, this won't be any scary." said Scrooge.

Later; Baymax was flying around the air as Scrooge was screaming in fear.

"I WAS WRONG, I WAS VERY WRONG!" yelled Scrooge.

Baymax shook his head.

"This was a mistake." said Baymax.

Unknown to them Joker who was on a roof having lunch saw this.

"Wow, now there's something you don't see everyday, a duck who is afraid of flying." said Joker, "I'd just hate to see water off his back."

The clown prince of crime started laughing.

He then bit into his chicken and smirked.

"This is going to be fun." said Joker.

He then looked around and became confused.

"How did I get up here again?" said Joker.

"An idiot as always Joker." said a voice.

Joker turned around to see Motar before becoming shocked and pulling out a pistol and aiming at the new form of Nega Dragon.

"Who are you, and how do you know who I am?" said Joker.

Motar raised a hand up and the gun started melting, shocking the clown.

"Don't you remember, I'm the bozo who got you out of Arkham Asylum permanently." said Motar.

Joker became shocked by that.

"Nega Dragon?" asked Joker. "Is that you old friend?"

"That's right Joker, but I'm now going by a new name; Motar." said Motar.

Joker became confused.

"Motar, why not just start calling yourself Lindor?" said Joker, "You know, after the chocolates."

Motar raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" He asked

"It's only a suggestion, why not take it?" said Joker.

"Because I'm not edible." said Motar.

Joker nodded.

"Right." said Joker.

"I call an aliance like old times, we go after McDuck and the bot and hold them hostage until we get tons of money." Motar said before sticking a hand with a joy buzzer on it out, "Deal?"

Joker grabbed the hand and instead of getting electrocuted himself, it was Motar who was electrocuted.

The bot screamed in pain before letting go.

Joker laughed before holding a hand with a tiny mirror up and turning to the readers.

"Same joke, new twist." said Joker.


	4. Booster Gold's Plans

With Booster Gold, Skeets, and Blue Beetle; the two were in a forest in Yellowstone National Park.

"So what's the plan?" said Khaji Da.

"Yeah, it'd better be quick, because I'm hoping to see the new Jumanji film tonight." said Blue Beetle.

"My plan is this, unleash some fake dangerous animals into the park, have them pretend to harm some visitors, we come in and save the day, and the next thing you know, we'll be sitting in stretched limo's drinking champaign with some hot ladies." said BG.

Blue Beetle and Khaji Da became shocked when he said that.

"Say what now?" said Khaji Da.

"That's right, I'm unleashing a ton of animals who'll act dangerouns and we'll chase them out of the park, thereby making us seem like heroes." said BG.

Blue Beetle chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to voice my objection to this." said Blue Beetle, "The only animals you can train properly are animals that came from a circus."

"He's right sir." said Skeets.

"See, even your Phillip J Fry sounding robot friend agrees with me." said Blue Beetle.

The Beetle Armor became confused.

"Who?" He asked.

"Character from the show Futurama." said Blue Beetle, "Sheesh, you really shouldn't have fallen asleep whenever I watched TV shows."

"Yeah I'm aware of that." said Skeets.

Stargirl then landed next to BB.

"Same here." said Stargirl.

Blue Beetle then became shocked and did a martial arts pose before noticing Stargirl and putting his arms down.

"Oh, it's you." Blue Beetle said before becoming confused, "Wait, how did you find us?"

Stargirl giggled.

"I placed a tracking device on your phone." said Stargirl.

Blue Beetle made his helmet disappear before pulling out a blue smartphone and looking at the back of it to see a bat shaped device on it.

"Huh, keeping your dog on a leash. That's very impressive." said Jaime.

Stargirl blushed.

"What can I say, I worry." said Stargirl.

"Don't be, if he dies I'll just find someone else with crazy teenage hormones to take his place." said Khaji Da.

Stargirl then blasted the scarab with cosmic energy from her staff.

"OW!" yelled Khaji Da.

Everyone turned to Booster Gold.

"So what do you have for supposedly dangerous animals?" said Jaime.

Later; the group was next to a truck that had tons of lions, tigers, bears, panthers, and a woodpecker named Woody.

"I've got some lions from Africa, tigers from India, bears from all over the world, some panthers, and a woodpecker." said BG.

Jaime became confused.

"Wait, why is there a woodpecker who seems humanoid in the truck?" said Jaime.

"He destroyed my condo last week." said BG.

He then opened the truck and all the animals ran off.

"Now pretend to harm everyone in the park." said Booster Gold.

He turned to the others.

"Pretty soon, there will be loud screams of national park visitors being mauled by animals, and we'll rush in and save them." said BG.

Fifteen minutes later; the heroes were still waiting for tons of screaming.

"WHAT IS TAKING THEM SO LONG!?" yelled Booster.

"I'm going to see what's going on." Jaime said before making his helmet appear and walking off.

He appeared at a building and saw that tons of park rangers, visitors, and the animals that Booster Gold had released were peacfully sitting at a table filling out some papers, shocking him.

" _What do you see Jaime?_ " Booster said from Blue Beetle's communicator.

"Something very disturbing that you're going to want to see for yourself." said Blue Beetle.

The others appeared and saw everything and became shocked.

"What the hell? I sent those animals to pretend to harm everyone in this park, not to work out a peace treaty." said Booster.

Khaji Da chuckled.

"Good thing I'm live streaming this onto Youtube right now, and this whole thing is going viral." said Khaji Da.

"You know, this might work with the middle east problems America has." said Stargirl.

Everyone just thought about what Stargirl said.

"NAH!" they all said.

"This plan just went down the crapper." said Booster Gold.

"Just think it's way crazy then seeing Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer's Father." said the Scarab

 **Cutaway Gag**

In the north pole; Donner was looking at his son Rudolph who was a baby.

"Now there's a cute baby." said Donner.

Rudolph's nose started glowing.

Donner became shocked.

"The hell, that's one shiny nose." said Donner.

Then an Operation game board appeared.

"Sure is." said Operation.

The two Reindeer saw him.

Rudolph's mother saw Operation then at her son before becoming shocked.

"Oh boy." said the mother.

Then Santa entered.

"Ho, ho, ho, I'm here to see the new kid, and-"Santa said before looking at Rudolph and Operation before putting two and two together and becoming shocked, "Oh crap."

"What, what is it?" said Donner.

Santa just looked at the nose.

"It's nothing." said Santa.

"No it isn't, the kid is obviously-"Operation said before Santa dragged him away.

"You and me are going to have a serious talk about this in my office." said Santa.

Donner's wife chuckled nervously.

"Okay then, I'd better make sure your son gets his nap." said the wife.

"He's not my son." said Donner.

The wife became shocked.

"He's our son." said Donner.

"Oh yes, he is." said the wife.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Yep, would have made more sence." said Blue Beetle.

Later; Booster was holding a furless cat, much to the confusion of Blue Beetle and Stargirl.

"What the hell is that thing?" said Stargirl.

"It's a cat I got from the cat pound before it could be put down." said Booster.

"Why is it inside out?" said Blue Beetle.

"It looks ugly." said the Scarab.

Booster scoffed.

"Like you'd know if it was ugly or not." said Booster.

"I do actually." said Khaji Da.

"It looks like someone removed all it's fur with a weed burner." said Blue Beetle.

Stargirl nodded.

"I wouldn't want a cat like that." said Stargirl, "How much did it cost you?"

"About a thousand dollars." said Skeets.

Everyone became shocked.

"For that much money, you'd at least expect it to come with hair." said Khaji Da.

The cat then coughed up a hair ball.

"Nevermind, I figured out the puzzle." said Khaji Da.

"This latest plan of mine involves mutating this cat into a dangerous killer monster and it'll go on a rampage, and well defeat it and become famous in no time." said BG.

Animo who was watching everything from a distance with a blaster chuckled.

"That's what you think." said Animo.

He then smirked before firing his blaster at the cat which then mutated into a huge monsterous cat, shocking the heroes.

"Wow, you actually managed to mutate a cat." said Stargirl.

"It wasn't me." said BG.

Animo then placed his hands on his head before his antenna's could do any work.

"Time to destroy those Leagure's." said Animo.

The cat then leaped onto Booster and started thrashing him around.

The time traveling hero screamed in pain.

Stargirl and Blue Beetle winced in shock at the sight of one of their co workers getting mauled.

Blue Beetle then pulled out a fifty dollar bill and gave it to Stargirl.

"You're short money." said Stargirl.

Blue Beetle sighed before pulling out another fifty dollar bill and giving it to Stargirl.

Stargirl giggled.

"Pleasure doing business with you Jaime." Stargirl said before kissing Blue Beetle on the cheek.

"We should do something about this." said Blue Beetle.


	5. Stranded

With Scrooge and Baymax; the two were still in the air.

"What kind of flight is this?" said Scrooge.

"The kind that many powered heroes do." said Baymax.

Scrooge became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Scrooge.

Before Baymax could answer; a ton of lasers flew by the two, shocking them.

"What the blazes is this?" said Scrooge.

"Oh no." said Baymax.

Behind the two were a flying Motar and Joker who was on the robots back.

"Two kids gonna die tonight." Joker said while laughing.

Moltar smirked.

"I forgot what it was like being with you Joker. You always made me laugh." explained Moltar

Joker smirked and pulled out a gas bomb.

"Use this Gas Bomb. It's be smelly and they'll have to land." said Joker.

Motar grabbed and tossed the bomb at the two before it exploded, surrounding them in smoke.

Scrooge started coughing.

"Oh man this is as crazy as being possessed by Cappie." saod scrooge

 **Cutaway Gag**

Cappy was on top of a Goomba that had Mario's mustache and reached some stairs leading to the end of a Mario World before Mario mysteriously left the Goomba and Cappy went back onto Mario who then walked off.

"Huh, so that's what it's like being Mario." said the Goomba.

Over a lava pit a fire ball was jumping and Mario threw his hat on her and possessed the fire ball. The ball then moved to the other side

Mario then left the fireball before walking off.

The fireball was shocked.

"Wait a minute, I could move side to side this whole time?" said the fireball.

At the end of World 8-4; Bowser was walking around his bridge when Mario threw cappy onto Bowser's head, possessing him.

Bowser then walked over to the other end of the bridge before grabbing the axe and lodging it at the chains, breaking the bridge before Mario left Bowser and walked off.

The king koopa fell into the lava but was smiling.

"I should do some go karting with him." said Bowser.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Joker and Motar continued shooting at Scrooge and Baymax.

But the robot kept on avoiding the laser blasts.

Moltar smirked and looked at Joker.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked.

"Depends, does it involve a ton of joy buzzers and exploding clowns?" said Joker.

"Yep." said Motar.

Joker pulled out some joy buzzers and exploding toy clowns before tossing them at Scrooge and Baymax.

The stuff hit the two before they started falling to the ground and Scrooge passed out.

Baymax raised a hand up before shooting out tons of smoke.

Motar and Joker started coughing badly.

"Dammit, they got the advatage." said Joker.

Motar then started to fly away.

"We'll find them." He said.

Baymax approached Scrooge and started shaking him awake.

The duck groaned.

"Homework ate my dog." said Scrooge.

He shook himself back to reality and looked at his surroundings.

"What is this place?" said Scrooge.

Baymax looked around.

"An unknown island." said Baymax.

"I can tell that, just need to know the latitude and longitude of this area." said Scrooge.

"No idea." said Baymax.

Scrooge sighed.

"This ain't new to me. Just got to set up an SOS on the ground to alert anyone flying in the air about the trouble we're in, and we'll be safe and sound." said Scrooge.

Baymax nodded.

"And that's going to work?" said Baymax.

"Of course it does, I'm an explorer." said Scrooge.

Baymax nodded again.

"I see." He said.

Meanwhile in Moltar's lair; Moltar and Joker were planning something big.

"So what's the plan?" said Joker.

"Simple, we head for the island the two crashed on and kill them right there right now and feed the duck to the sharks and sell the robot to the highest bidder on eBay." said Motar.

Joker chuckled.

"Perfect, I was going to hang Batman over a tank of pirannah's once, but couldn't find a way to get the fishes to smile." said Joker.

Motar is shocked.

"Really?" said Motar.

"Oh yeah, I was quite sick at the time." said Joker.

"You still are." said Motar.

Joker laughed.

"Now to find a shark with a twisted hatred for humans." said Joker.

Motar slapped himself.

"Where're we going to find a shark like that?" said Motar.

Then a shark from a pool started viciously attacking a mannequin which Motar and Joker noticed.

"There." said Joker.

Motar slapped himself again.

"How'd I not notice that?" said Motar.


	6. Defeating Animo

Back at Yellowstone Park; Booster Gold was still being thrashed around by his mutated cat.

"No Mittens, no, you're in a big timeout when we're done." said Booster Gold.

Blue Beetle and Stargirl were confused.

"Mittens?" said Stargirl.

"Why would you call a furless cat Mittens? That'd be like calling a polar bear Panda." said Blue Beetle.

In the North Pole a Polar Bear sneezed and looked around.

"Who was talking about me?" Asked the Bear named Panda.

Back with the others.

"Quit making jokes at my poor naming and help me out." said Booster Gold.

His friends nodded.

Stargirl blasted the cat with cosmic energy just as Blue Beetle turned both his hands into cannons and fired at the monsterous feline.

Animo was sitting on a lawn chair watching the whole thing from a distance while drinking a Mr Smoothie.

"These smoothies are good." He said.

The cat continued to maul Booster Gold.

The full of himself hero held a hand up and fired gold energy at the cat's face, knocking him off.

Booster flew into the air.

"This has gone on long enough Mittens." said Booster.

The monster cat roared like a lion.

However Booster smacked him.

The cat bit on Booster's shades.

"NO, NOT THE SHADES, NOT THE SEXY GOD LIKE SHADES!" yelled Booster.

"I'm sure enjoying this sight." said Khaji Da.

"Shut it you." said Booster.

The group continued blasting at the cat.

The feline then puked out a huge hairball onto Booster Gold.

"Where's this cat getting hairballs from?" said Skeets.

"No idea, but it's making me want to wet myself." said Blue Beetle.

"Don't even think about doing it now, I just upgraded myself." said Khaji Da.

"I already did." said Booster Gold.

"Just out of curiosity, what kind of upgrade did you get?" said Blue Beetle.

Khaji Da then turned both of Blue Beetle's hands into jumper cables before launching them onto the cat.

The cat was electrocuted, shocking Booster.

"MITTENS, NO!" yelled Booster.

The electrocution stopped the the cat turned back to normal.

"Meow?" said Mittens.

Animo who saw the whole thing groaned and snapped his fingers.

"Crap." said Animo.

He then ran off.

Booster hugged his cat.

"You're alright." said Booster.

Stargirl sighed.

"Now that that's out of the way, we can go home." said Stargirl.

"Yep." said Khaji Da.

Then Blue Beetle's red goggles started flashing, shocking him.

"Wait a minute, I'm detecting something." said Blue Beetle.

Everyone turned to BB.

"What is it?" said Skeets.

"Genetic technology, two and a half miles northwest of here. It's on the move." said Blue Beetle.

Animo continued to run through the forest and eventually saw a bear and a moose.

He chuckled.

"Perfect specimen to splice together." said Animo.

He put his hands on his head before his antenna's could hypnotize the two animals.

But before anything could happen, the antenna's were hit by cosmic energy, destroying them and shocking Animo.

"OH COME ON! SERIOUSLY!?" yelled Animo.

He then growled.

The man started to walk away, but bumped into something and saw that he was in a cosmic energy force feild from Stargirl's cosmic staff.

"You ain't going anywhere wrinkly Green Giant." said Blue Beetle.

Animo growled again.

"This is not going to hold me forever." said Animo.

The cosmic energy then zapped Animo, knocking him out.

"But it could knock you out." said Stargirl.

Later; there were tons of Plumber's in the area and placing a handcuffed Animo in a truck.

"I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN AWAY WOTH IT TOO IF IT WASNT FOR THESE MEDDLING HEROES AND THAT ARMOR!" shouted Animo.

"Eh shut it you old coot." said Khaji Da.

The Plumbers then left the area and Blue Beetle held a hand up, revealing a digital clock that said 6:25, shocking him.

"Thirty minutes till Jumanji starts? I can still make it." Blue Beetle said before flying off.

Booster shook his head.

"I'd rather see Paddington 2." He said.

He was then hit on the head by a rock.

"OW, WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR BEETLE!?" yelled Booster Gold.

"FOR BEING AN IDIOT!" Blue Beetle yelled still far away.

"Okay." said Booster Gold.


	7. Defeating Joker and Motar

Back on the unknown island; Scrooge was grabbing tons of tree branches and setting up a SOS on the ground.

He smiled.

"Just a few more sticks, and no plane will be able to miss this message." said Scrooge.

Baymax was currently trying to start a fire with two sticks of wood.

"This is harder then I thought." said Baymax.

Scrooge took the sticks and tossed them into the wood pile before grabbing some grass and placing it under the wood and grabbing two stones and striking them together, causing sparks to fly and hit the grass, creating a fire.

"Just got to know which things to use for fire starting." said Scrooge.

Baymax nodded.

"I see." said Baymax.

Later; Scrooge was roasting marshmellow's over the fire.

Baymax saw this.

"What is that?" said Baymax.

"Making a s'more out of a marshmellow." said Scrooge.

Baymax nodded.

"I see." He said, "Bet it's good."

"They are." said Scrooge.

Then Motar and Joker appeared laughing, shocking Scrooge and Baymax.

"We're back bitches." said Joker.

Scrooge is shocked.

"Oh boy." said Scrooge.

Joker whistled, causing his two hyenas to appear.

"And with company." said Joker, "ATTACK!"

The hyenas ran towards the two.

Baymax pushed the hyenas away and Scrooge ran off.

Motar held a hand up before it turned into a cannon and aimed at Baymax.

"Say goodbye you balloon." said Motar.

Scrooge snuck up behind Motar and grabbed his arm and moved it before it could fire a round.

The round went through the hyena's heads, killing them.

Joker became shocked.

"BABIES!" yelled Joker.

He approached his dead hyenas and started crying.

"NO, NOT MY PRETTY BABIES!" yelled Joker.

Scrooge groaned.

"How do you like that, we've got another complaining sea witch." said Scrooge.

 **Cutaway Gag**

At a gravestone that said 'Floatsam and Jetsam, very loyal and darkly evil eels'; Ursula the Sea Witch was crying non stop.

She looked at the grave.

"It was too soon losing the two of you." said Ursula.

She continued to cry badly.

Then Sebastian the Crab who walked by groaned.

"Get some new pets then woman." said Sebastian.

Ursula growled.

"Shut up you crab." Ursula said before turning back to the grave and continued to cry, "Nothing can replace my babies."

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"She was nuts, even by villainous standards." said Scrooge.

"And one of the few Disney villains to grow giant without turning into an animal or something." said Moltar.

Joker became mad and pulled out a pistol and tried to fire a round at Scrooge, but Baymax launched a rocket fist that blocked the bullet.

The clown prince of crime screamed angrily.

"That duck will pay for killing my hyenas." said Joker.

Motar is shocked.

"Idiot." said Motar.

He continued to try and shake Scrooge off of him.

"It'll take more then some scrap metal to get rid of old Scrooge McDuck." said Scrooge.

Motar is mad and turned his arm into a cannon

He started firing at Scrooge who kept on avoiding the blasts.

In the Underworld; Hades was watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine when he heard the blasts.

The lord of the dead groaned.

"Not again." said Hades.

He grabbed a broom and started banging on his ceiling.

"KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE, I'M WATCHING BROOKLYN NINE NINE!" He shouted, "Man now I'll have to rewind it. I hope I didn't miss the sex tape gag or the yogurt gag."

The blasting sounds continued.

Hades growled.

"I've got to go up there and take care of everything myself." said Hades.

He walked off.

Back on the island; Motar continued to try and shoot Scrooge off of him.

Hades then appeared.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE!" shouted Hades.

Everyone turned to the god and became shocked.

"IT'S HADES, LORD OF THE DEAD!" yelled Scrooge.

"Hey, how you doing?" said Hades.

Everyone even Joker gulped.

"This might end badly." said Joker.

"Look, I'm peacfully trying to watch Brooklyn Nine Nine at home, but can't because of all the noise that's going on, so if you can just tone it down a bit, we can all forget about this." said Hades.

The others looked at each other, and continued battling each other loudly.

Hades then started to become mad.

"Alright, now I'm forcing you to be quiet, cause if you don't trim it down." Hades said before flaring up angrily, "I'LL HAVE YOU WORK FOR ME IN THE UNDERWORLD FOR ETERNITY."

In the Watchtower; Superman was looking at earth and saw what looked like a powerful explosion, shocking him.

He turned on his communicator.

"Is anyone else seeing this?" said Superman.

" _Yep._ " Martian Manhunter said from the comm link.

Back on Earth; Hades was panting from anger.

"Now who started this whole thing?" said Hades.

Scrooge and Baymax quickly pointed to Motar and Joker.

The two villains became shocked.

"Okay, the two of you will come with me to the underworld and do some work, how's that?" said Hades.

Motar and Joker did some thinking.

"Can't be that bad." said Joker.

Later; the two were looking at Cerberus very shocked.

"IT'S THAT BAD!" yelled Joker.

"All you have to do is brush his three headed teeth and give him a bath." said Hades.

The two villains gulped.

"Why're we doing this?" said Motar.

"Yeah, why not just get that duck and balloon bot to do this instead?" said Joker.

In Hades' living room; Scrooge and Baymax were watching the pilot episode to Black Lightning.

Hades then entered the room.

"Thanks for inviting us to watch Black Lightning with you Hades." said Scrooge.

Hades smiled.

"Hey I may be evil but even I love having fun." He said.

He then sat on the couch.

"So anything of interest happen so far?" said Hades.

Scrooge nodded.

"Yep, the man who became Black Lightning and retired decided to retake the mantle to protect his daughters." said Scrooge.

Hades nodded.

"I see." said Hades.


	8. Finished Remodelling

The next day; Scrooge was in the Moneybin main office checking out his finances.

"Yep, going good, going good." said Scrooge.

His phone started ringing and he picked it up.

"Hello?" said Scrooge.

" _The newly remoded McDuck Mall has been complete._ " a voice said from the phone.

Scrooge nodded.

"Alright, I'll be there." Scrooge said before pushing the end call button to his phone and dialing another number.

He put the phone back to his ear.

"Launchpad, I'm going to need a ride over to the McDuck Mall." said Scrooge.

" _Sure thing Mr McD_." Launchpad said from the phone.

Then a crashing sound was heard and Scrooge turned to see that a limo was crashed through his windows and Launchpad was in his chauffer outfit.

"Here I am boss, now where to?" said Launchpad.

Scrooge groaned.

"Launchpad your a moron." He said and smiled, "But a trusted friend."

"That I am Mr McD." said Launchpad.

Later; the two appeared at the McDuck Mall after Launchpad had crashed the limo into a fire hydrant.

Scrooge chuckled.

"I like it." said Scrooge.

Launchpad nodded.

"Same here." said Launchpad.

Baymax then appeared with a tie around his neck.

"I'm ready to work." said Baymax.

Scrooge became shocked after seeing Baymax in a tie.

"What is this?" said Scrooge.

"Making a good first impression on the first day of the job." said Baymax.

Scrooge took the tie away and smiled.

"No need, you're good enough as it is." said Scrooge.

Hiro then appeared in a business suit.

Everyone noticed him.

"First impressions count." said Hiro.

Scrooge then removed the outfit, revealing that Hiro was only in a pair of red underwear.

Everyone became shocked.

"GOOD GOD!" yelled Launchpad.

"What, the first impression at work is very important." said Hiro.

Meanwhile at the Watchtower; Jaime walked out of the shower with a blue towel around his waist.

"So how was Jumanji?" said a voice.

Jaime shrieked and saw Stargirl.

"This is the mens locker room, what is wrong with you?" said Jaime.

Stargirl giggled.

"Women come in here as well since this is actually a transgender locker room." said Stargirl.

Jaime became shocked.

"So everyone of every gender is okay with this?" said Jaime.

Stargirl nodded.

"Sharing a locker room with no gender limits?" said Jaime.

"Uh huh." said Stargirl.

"Even taking showers with each other?" said Jaime.

"Yep." said Stargirl.

"With bare naked bodies in front of everyone?" said Jaime.

"Of course." said Stargirl.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to voice my objection on this subject, there are some things that're meant to be personal." said Jaime, "Private parts included."

"It's not a very sustainable business model." said Stargirl.

"Santa's business is a bust, he's been delivering toys for years and has only gotten milk and cookies as payment, that's a non sustainable business model." said Jaime.

Stargirl did some thinking.

"Fair enough, and the film?" said Stargirl.

Jaime sighed.

"I wound up missing Jumanji and had to settle with The Commuter. For an old guy, Liam Nesson can still kick some ass." said Jaime.

"True, so any plans tonight?" said Stargirl.

Later; the two in their civilian identities while Jaime was in a black leather jacket, red shirt, blue jeans, and blue crocs were in the recliner theater which was empty.

"You had Batman buy out an entire theater just so you can have a private screening to Jumanji Welcome to the Jungle?" said Courtney.

Jaime nodded.

"Yep, might as well have a billionaire buy out a whole theater." said Jaime, "With someone very special."

"Me?" said Khaji Da.

"No not you, the girl who helped me adjust to the League." said Jaime.

"Ah." said the Scarab.

Meanwhile with Joker and Moltar they were still In Hades's home cleaning Cerberus.

"This sucks." said Joker.

"Tell me about it, many years of having to do work in this damn place, most of it involving cleaning this three headed dog that could kill itself." said Motar.

Joker looked at his friend.

"I've had worse." said Joker.

"Obviously. Say, how about the minute we get out of here, we still work together?" said Motar.

Joker did some thinking as Hades entered.

"Good news, I've got a huge shipment of souls that'll be coming this way due to a mass shooting that happened just ten minutes ago, and I'll need someone to make sure they stay out of trouble." said Hades.

Motar became shocked and turned to where Joker was, only to see a blowup punch bag of Joker with a tape recorder on it.

" _Sorry pal, I'm not taking part of this any longer. Going back to the surface and returning to Lord Dominator's hideout just because it's much safer._ " Joker said in the recording, " _Plus she's a very scary and evil person who can melt you with lava and freeze you with ice._ "

He then laughed.

"But that doesn't mean we can team up once in a while." said the voice.

Motar chuckled.

"That's good." said Motar.

Then a fireball hit the punchbag, destroying it.

Motar became shocked.

"Those souls wont stay out of trouble themselves you know." said Hades, "Now get moving, I've got to see a Liam Nesson film."

Motar groaned and stuck his tongue out.

Hades then hit Motar with a fireball, making the bot scream in pain.


End file.
